


cat next door

by junhaos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, im junhao trash, jun hates cats, not minghao though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhaos/pseuds/junhaos
Summary: junhui - 0 kitty - 1the cat next door keeps breaking into jun's apartment. jun has had enough.





	cat next door

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a prompt "Please do something about your cat it keeps breaking into my apartment via the windows and I don’t know how. Plus it knows how to open fridges."

it has been the 3rd time this month.

he arrived home pretty late in the evening and honestly, the only thing that motivated him to go about his day was the last slice of blueberry cheesecake waiting for him in his fridge.

it was gone. boom, vanished into thin air.

except.

it wasn't a complete mystery at all. wen junhui knew exactly where it was.

in the tummy of the overweight orange tabby owned by xu minghao, the boy next door. he was a year younger than jun, and happened to go to the same university jun studied at.

last week, he lost a pair of his favorite socks which minghao sheepishly returned with a timid "sorry!" and a suspicious looking cat brushing against his leg.

junhui was never a fan of cats despite being told by his close friend soonyoung, he resembled one greatly. to which his only response was an exaggerated roll of the eyes.

the stolen slice of his cake had been the last straw.

junhui knocked on minghao's door impatiently before the door creaked open revealing what seemed to be a very sleepy minghao.

on other days jun would swoon at the sight of something so domestic. not today, though.

he was a man on a mission, and his mission was to get the cat (who seemed to be flaunting his current position in minghao's arms), out of his goddamn way. my goodness, did he hate that cat.

"jun hyung, is everything okay?" minghao asks with concern lacing his voice.

"sorry for bothering hao, i know you've had a long day but please do something about your cat it keeps breaking into my apartment via the windows and i don’t know how that's even possible. plus it knows how to open fridges." jun huffs exasperatedly at the boy.

"no, no. it's alright! i-i'm really sorry hyung. we can talk about this over tea? would you like to come inside?"

it was a harmless invitation and jun wanted nothing more but to spend his evening with minghao, but the presence of the tabby ticked him off and he sullenly turns the invitation down under the excuse of suffering from terrible cat allergies.

"-oh, don't worry my parents are actually on their way here to take her home. they've been in france for the past two months, and as per usual i'm the designated cat nanny." minghao explains with a scratch of his head.

upon hearing this jun quickly accepts minghao's invitation to have tea together.

once inside jun does not stop sticking his tongue out and making faces at the orange cat while minghao brewed tea for the both of them in the kitchen.

"i'll have minghao all to myself, and you won't." junhui teases and earns a hiss from the scowling cat.

junhui -1  
kitty - 0

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first junhao drabble!!


End file.
